New Beginnings
by ZebbieCullen
Summary: Dr Cassandra Fraiser gets offered a job on Atlantis and begins a new life in the Pegasus Galaxy. Sequel to my 'Baby' Fics.
1. Parties and Atlantis

**A/N: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis or SG-1 and all mistakes are mine. Spoilers for SG-1's Heroes part 2 and Singularity. Hope you enjoy, and please review.

Rating: T, just to be safe.

Summary: Cassie gets offered the chance to work on Atlantis at her graduation party.

-----------

When Daniel Jackson first asked me if I wanted to go to Atlantis, I had to think about it. A few years ago, I would have jumped at the change. But ever since my mom died, I've been kind of distant.

When I first heard about her death, I wanted nothing more to do with the SGC or the stargate. After all, they were responsible for the death of Janet Fraiser; of course, they were also the ones that saved my life, several times actually. They're also the reason I am where I am today. On Earth I mean.

But then I realised that I couldn't run forever, and had to accept everything that had happened.

Daniel said that her death had been painless and quick, I guess I can find comfort in knowing that she didn't suffer.

The thing that hurt me most about her death was the fact the we had a massive argument the night before about Dominique, my boyfriend. She said that he didn't really care about me and that I was too good for him. When I told him about her death, he just shrugged it off like it wasn't important, so I dumped him.

The last thing she ever said to me was, "Go to your room!" if I'd known that was the last time I was going to see her alive, I would have just accepted what she said, instead of answering back.

Anyway, Daniel's offer was completely out of the blue. I'd just graduated from medical school and Uncle Jack (even after all this time I still call him my Uncle) had thrown me this huge party at the SGC.

It was typical 'Jack' party. There was music, beer and cake. A lot of cake.

I mingled for a little while, danced and opened some gifts. I got a 'First Aid For Dummies' book from Jack, a emerald necklace (my birthstone) from Sam, some priceless artefact from Daniel, my very own zat from Cam, a Kelly Clarkson CD from Teal'c and a pair of leather boots from Vala.

After a few hours the music was beginning to give me a headache, so I went to step outside for some fresh air.

I really don't get the point of surprise parties. I came to the SGC because Sam asked me if I could help her some piece of alien technology. So I went to the SGC dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, if I'd known there was going to be a party, I'd have worn the new dress that my friend had brought me for my birthday. It only occurred to me that something wasn't right when I saw Sam in a red dress. She hardly ever wears dresses.

"Hey," said Daniel, as he came and stood next to me. "Having fun?

"Yeah, except for the fact that I look like I'm going to a punk concert, my hair is a mess and my pants clash with my shoes," I sighed. Daniel looked a little upset and I realised what I'd just said. "I'm sorry. I know you must have worked hard to organise this party. I really appreciate it."

He smiled. "Your welcome."

I took a sip of beer and pulled a face when I realised it was warm. "Thanks for the present. It's not gonna blow up, right?"

Daniel chucked. "No, it's perfectly safe. Vala got it when we were off-world a few weeks ago. Sam and I ran tests just in case though."

We stayed outside for a few minuets, staring at the stars and catching up on everything I'd missed while I was away at school.

"Are you OK?" I asked when I noticed that he hadn't listened to a thing I'd said about the time my roommates and I put soda in the sprinklers and pulled the alarm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he obviously wasn't. "Listen, Cassie, I've been offered a place on Atlantis."

"That's great," I cut in. "You've been wanting to go for ages, right?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but I can't go. I have too much work to do here. I was wondering…I was wondering if maybe you'd like to take my place."

I stared at him, wondering if this was some sort of prank that Uncle Jack had set up. Then again, is Jack really that smart? Probably not. "I…I can't," I said.

Daniel looked me in the eye and said, "I know it's a lot to think about right now. I mean, you've just graduated from med school, you still getting over the death of your mother, you have your whole future ahead of you. But I'm asking you to consider it. It's an amazing opportunity Cassie."

I took another swig of warm beer. "How long have I got to decide?"

"A week."

My eyes widened involuntarily. "A week? Daniel, I can't decide something like that in a week."

"I know. Just promise my you'll think about it," he gave my hand a light squeeze and went back to the party.

Uncle Jack called me in a few minuets later and said that he had another surprise for me. I went back inside and he brought out this huge cake with my name in huge letters. It also had my title, _Dr_ Cassandra Fraiser. It must have taken ages to make and decorate. I blew out the candles and made a wish. I wished for Jack and Sam to finally get together.

The party died down a couple of hours later and I decided to call it a night and go home. My roommate will probably wonder where I am. If she's still up anyway, it's really late. Well, it's one in the morning, so I guess that makes it really early.

Teal'c was the only one who hadn't had much to drink, so he gave me a lift to the apartment my roommate and I live in.

"Thanks Teal'c," I said as I got out of the car.

He smiled. "You are most welcome, Cassandra Fraiser. Let me congratulate you again on your graduation."

I smiled back and waved as he drove off down the road. All of the lights are off, so I guess Gemma must be asleep. Gemma and I have been living together since we both started at medical school. We formed an instant friendship and have been inseparable ever since. Sometimes it's really easy to forget that I wasn't born on the planet.

I unlocked the door and went to my room. I put the gifts I had received on the desk, stripped off my clothes and collapsed on the bed.

The smell of bacon frying pulled me out of a deep sleep the next morning. Damn Gemma and her abilities to cook! I looked at the clock and groaned when I saw that it was only ten in the morning. Rolling out of bed, I crawled into the shower, pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants and followed the smell of food.

"Morning Gem," I said as I sat down. A hot cup of coffee was pushed in front of me, which I was grateful for. I can't function with out coffee.

"Hey, where were you last night? I was beginning to get worried," said Gemma as she shovelled fried eggs and bacon onto my plate.

"Sorry, my friends through me a surprise party."

Gemma pulled a face. "So not fair. Why didn't you invite me?" she pouted.

I smiled at her. "Because it was a _surprise_ party. Meaning that I didn't know about it. You know I would have invited you if I knew."

She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down next to me. "You have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was good. I've brought some cake back if you're interested."

She took a sip of juice. "Maybe for lunch," she said as she tossed as streaks of brown hair out of her face.

Before I fell asleep last night I thought about what Daniel had said about going to Atlantis. I have always wanted to go. It's meant to be beautiful and apparently the ocean stretches for miles. It's just the wraith and the threat of impending death that seems to follow them everywhere they go that puts me off.

"Something on your mind?" asked Gemma, pulling me out of my train of thought.

I pushed the half-empty plate of food away from me, suddenly not very hungry. "Listen, Gemma. I've been offered a job by one of my friends. It's stationed very far away and I have to decide by next week. Do you think I should take it?"

"Where would you be working?"

I sighed; I hate having to be this secretive. "It's classified," I said.

Now she sighed. "Cassie, everything with you is classified these days."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more, but I can't."

"Go if you want to, I don't mind," she said, although she obviously did, she's a bad liar.

"But that's just it, Gem. I don't know if I want to go. I wouldn't be able to come back for months," I got up and flopped down on the couch.

Suddenly an idea struck me. I fumbled around for my cell phone, realised that it was in the pocket of the pants that I'd worn last night and dialled a number.

"Hi, Jack. It's Cassie. Listen, I need a favour," I said, as Uncle Jack answered the phone.

Three days later I got a call from Jack saying that my favour had been approved. I'd asked Jack if he could find a way to Gemma a place on Atlantis. He pulled a few strings and was able to get her security clearance.

"Gemma, could I talk to your for a minuet?" I said as I hung up the phone.

She popped her head out from behind a magazine she was reading. "Sure, what's up."

I sat down next to her on the couch and snatched the magazine out of her hands before she had a chance to complain. "I was able to call in a couple of favours and I got you security clearance," I said and I waited for her reaction.

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean you can tell me about this job offer?"

"If you promise to believe me."

"I will, I promise," she said, her blue eyes filling with excitement."

"OK, I've been offered a chance to work at Atlantis," I finally said.

She just stared at me for a few minuets like I was mad. "Atlantis? Seriously Cassie, how much did you have to drink last night?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew this would happen. "I am being serious Gem."

"And how would we get there, eh? How would we got to Atlantis?" she asked.

"On a space ship. It's called the Daedalus. It will take us about three weeks to get there," I explained.

She smiled and shook her head. "Seriously Cass, you can't expect me actually believe this crap."

"You promised you would," I reminded her.

"Where is Atlantis?"

I smiled slightly. "In a galaxy far, far away. The Pegasus Galaxy to be exact."

She still looked like she didn't believe me. "How higher security clearance do I have?"

I shrugged. "Ask me a question and I'll see if I can answer it."

She thought about it for a few seconds. "OK, what do your friends really do. The ones that threw you that party last night. I'm pretty sure they don't work in an office."

I took a deep breath. "They work at a place called the SGC, Stargate Command. You see thousands of years ago there was a powerful face known as the Ancients. They built a device called the Stargate. With it, we are able to travel to other planets and even other galaxies. Several years ago my friends travelled to a planet called Hanka, where they found me."

He blue eyes widened. "Wait a minuet. You mean you're an alien!"

"Don't shout!" I told her. "And yes, I'm an alien. I was adopted my Dr Janet Fraiser, she died when she was off-world."

Gemma looked shocked. "No way! That's how your mom died?"

I smiled sadly. "Yep. I spoke to one of the guys in charge and he was able to get you a place on Atlantis. If you want it of course."

"Of course I want it! When do we leave?!" she demanded.

She's taking it rather well for someone who just found out that her best friend is an alien. I felt really relieved that after years of secrets, she finally knew the truth, about me, about SG-1, about everything.

I smiled and said, "Three days."

-------------

So, what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Gemma, meet the Stargate

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter as much as the last one, but I wanted to have Gemma's reaction to the Stargate universe. I do not own Stargate Atlantis or SG-1 and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

------------

I smiled and said, "Three days."

Gemma gasped and ran straight to her room. "I have to pack!" she called.

I rolled my eyes. Every time we go on vacation it takes double the time we're going away for her just to pack. I flipped up the screen of my cell phone and dialled Daniel's number.

"Hello," answered the archaeologist.

"Hey Daniel. It's Cassie, is that Atlantis offer still on the table?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jack told me about your friend. How did she take it?"

"Pretty well considering that she just found her roommate is an alien. She wants to come too. To Atlantis," I said.

"OK. Can you drive to the SGC later today? We need to debrief her and stuff. Sam sent you a list of stuff to pack, you should get it in the mail today."

"Cool, I'll have a look. See you tomorrow," I said as I hung up the phone.

I can't believe Gemma actually said yes. I mean, she has no idea what it's about or the dangers that we may face. Damn, the Wraith! I knew I forgot to tell her something.

I walked over to the fridge and searched around for the mail. Don't ask me why Gemma leaves it in the fridge, she just does.

There was a letter from her parents, something about the rent and a letter addressed to me in Sam's handwriting. It read:

_Cassie,_

_If you chose to accept Daniel's offer and decided to go to Atlantis, I've written you a list of what to take. Good luck whatever your decision and remember to have fun!_

Sam xx 

I turned the letter around and read the list. It was a lot of basic stuff, like clothes, toothbrush, chocolate etc.

"Gemma, I found a list of what we need to pack," I said, as I went into her room. Gem is a neat freak, unlike me; I'm a slob at the best of times. Every thing is always immaculate in her room, whereas in mine, you can barley see the carpet.

"Let's see it then," she snatched the list out of my hands and quickly skimmed it. "What about uniforms?"

She handed me the list went back to throwing things in a suitcase. I looked over her shoulder to see what she was taking. A couple of pairs of pants, a few shirts, a dress, her photo album, underwear and a toothbrush. She went over to her draws and chucked her ipod, a couple of her favourite books and some jewellery into the case on top of her clothes.

I sat down on the bed and closed the lid. "The SGC will provide them. Listen, there's something else you should know," I said, mentally planning what I was going to say next.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed and tried to find an easy way to explain about the Wraith, which was hard, as I don't know a lot about them myself. "The Pegasus Galaxy is home to a species known as the Wraith."

She gave me a 'wtf' look, so I carried on. "There sort of like space vampires. They suck the life out of you through their hands."

Gemma laughed. "Seriously Cassie. If you don't want me on this trip them your going to need to come up with something a little better than space vampires. And weren't the Wraith those things from Lord Of The Rings?"

I rolled my eyes at her and layback on her bed. "I am being serious Gem. And don't look at me, I didn't name them."

Gamma started to look worried. I probably should have told her about the Wraith once we were on the Daedalus. "What are the chances that we'll run into these Wraith?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Probably not very high. That's the military's job. I'll explain everything later today when we go to the SGC for a debriefing."

Leaving Gemma to continue packing, I went into my room and dug out a suitcase from under the bed. I walked over the closet and found that there were only three shirts in there, so I folded them up as neatly as I could and picked up various items of clothing from the floor.

I got my ipod out of the draw and made sure I packed the power cable for it. I packed my digital camera, some reading material and some extra coffee. I heard that the infirmary only let people drink decaf after the coffee supply ran out last year and everyone suffered caffeine withdraws.

I also packed some of my graduation gifts from SG-1. I swore when I realised that I'd brought the zat gun home. I buried it under my clothes at the bottom of the suitcase and zipped it up.

I glanced at my watch and swore again when I saw the time. "Gemma, come on. We need to get going!" I called, as I went to through my stuff in the car.

"I'm coming!"

She got into the passenger's seat and we drove off. "So, where is this SGC place?" she asked.

"Ever heard of Cheyenne Mountain?" I asked.

Her eyes widened again. "No way! _The_ Cheyenne Mountain?"

I nodded and said that they would answer any more questions she had once we got there. I also told her not to touch anything and to stay away from big red button's, they'll be the death of us one day.

I parked the car and indicated for her to follow me. I got access to the base and went to find General Landry. Making sure that Gemma was still behind me, I knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he called.

I tugged on Gemma's arm and dragged her in with me. "General Landry, sir," I said, mock-saluting him.

He smiled. "Cassandra, good to see you again. Please sit," he indicated to the chairs in front of him.

"Sir, this is my friend, Dr Gemma Williams. Gemma, this is General Hank Landry," I introduced them to each other and they shook hands.

There was a knock on the door and Cameron Mitchell poked his head round the door. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked.

Landry nodded. "Yes, gather SG-1 and meet me in the briefing room in ten minuets."

"On it sir."

General Landry filled in the basic information for Gemma, such as what she would be expected to do on Atlantis, the Stargate, and the off-world teams.

She looked like she had a million more questions to ask, but I told her they had to wait as we made our way to the briefing room.

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Cam and Vala were already there waiting for us. They stood up as the General entered.

I sat down next to Sam. "Guys, this is Gemma. Gemma that's Sam Carter, Cam Mitchell, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran."

SG-1 smiled at her and she sort of waved.

The debriefing last two and a half-hours and Gemma got to ask all of her questions. She was also informed about the Ori and the Goa'uld. She was asked at then end if she still wanted anything to do with the SGC and she still said yes.

Sam and I then showed Gemma to the cafeteria, where Sam and I argued over the last blue Jell-O. The food was as horrible as ever, but I've heard Atlantis has better chefs.

Suddenly the alarm ran throughout the base, which often meant unscheduled off-world activation. Sam darted out of her chair and headed for the control room.

"What's that?" demanded Gemma, looking worried.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Something is going on with the gate. Come on," I pulled her out of her chair and went to find out what was going on.

We made it to the control room just in time to see the gate activate. Gemma watched in amazement as the gate spun to life and the chevrons locked into place. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Close the iris!" General Landry commanded. "Security team to the gate room!"

"Sir, receiving radio transmission," said Walter.

"Let's here it," said Landry.

"Sir! We're coming in hot! Have a medical team waiting!" I recognised the voice. It sounded like Colonel Dixon.

Landry ordered the shield to be lowered and a medical team rushed into the gate room to attend to

SG-13. Bosworth was shot in the shoulder, but he was going to be fine.

After the fuss was over I showed Gemma to our VIP quarters, where we would be staying for the next few days.

"Oh my God! Does it do that every time?" she asked as she jumped on the bed. She was grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

I sat on the edge of the table. "What? The gate? Yeah, it always does that," I said, acting like it was no big deal.

For once in her life, Gemma was speechless. I took a moment to appreciate the silence. However, it was soon broken. "Man, how cool is this place? What's it feel like?"

I looked at her. "What does what feel like?"

"Going through the gate?" she said.

I had to think about it for a while. "It doesn't really feel like anything. Especially once you get used to it," I smiled.

Gemma and I spent the next few hours talking about the SGC. She still had millions of questions and I was happy to answer them.

We went to bed at about eleven. Well, I went to bed, I'm pretty sure Gemma won't be able to sleep for weeks after the day she's had.

------------

Next Chapter: Cassie and Gemma arive on Atlantis.

Now, how about you hit that nice review button at the bottom of the screen. ; )


	3. Lula the Alien Girl

**A/N: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

Summary: "Gem, you can't go around dressing the Asgard."

----------

We've been on the Daedalus for two weeks and three days now. Just one more to go. It's amazing, the Daedalus I mean. _Très_ cool.

Gemma is still getting over the shock of Hermiod, the Asgard. I swear she nearly fainted when she first saw him. I thought I'd show her around the ship before we left Earth and we ran into Hermiod in the control room. He was running some tests on the hyper drive. I went up to greet him, but Gemma just stood there with her mouth hanging open. I looked at her mouthed 'Come on!' but she still stood there staring.

"Hi Hermiod, bye Hermiod," I said, as I dragged her out of the control room. I closed the door and let go of her arm.

"Oh my God," she gasped in pure shock. "An alien. A real, honest to God alien."

I laughed and said, "Welcome to my world."

Gem is in the middle of a SOHF (sense of humour failure). I don't know why. Ever since the Daedalus took off she's been having the time of her life; she's even got a boyfriend. Some Major in the air force. Although she did say something about dislocating her jaw after a make out session with him, maybe that's why she hasn't been laughing as much.

But seriously, a dislocated jaw from making out with someone, sometimes I wonder how she even made it through medical school.

"Dr Fraiser," someone called from behind me. I turned around to see Colonel Caldwell walking up to me.

"Yes Colonel?" I asked.

"I just thought I should let you know that we'll be arriving ahead of schedule. We'll arrive at Atlantis in a few hours," he said. "And also, have you seen Hermiod anywhere?"

I shook my head. "No sir, I haven't. If I see him, I'll asked him to find you."

I continued down the corridor and knocked on Gemma's door. I stood in shock as I opened it. Hermiod was in Gem's room with clothes scattered all over the floor. Gemma was looking for something in her closet. "What is going on in here?" I demanded.

Gemma poked her head round the closet door. "Oh, hi Cassie," she smiled. "I'm just trying find Hermiod some clothes. Help me out here. I think black is his colour, what about you?" she found a pair of black shorts in her closet and held them in front of the Asgard, trying to see if they would fit.

I gave her my best 'Gemma is a nutter' face and led Hermoid towards the door. "I think Colonel Caldwell is looking for you," I told him and he happily left the room.

I sighed and started to pick up Gemma's clothes from the floor. "Gem, you can't go around dressing the Asgard," I told her.

She looked confused. "Why not?"

"You just can't. They don't liked to be dressed," I shoved the clothes back into her suitcase. "You'd better get this mess cleaned up, we'll be arriving in a few hours."

Her eyes lit up with excitement and she started throwing things into the case. "How's the jaw?" I asked.

"It's getting better," she smiled.

Five hours later we dropped out of hyper space and arrived above Lantea, the planet Atlantis is on. I whistled as it came into view. The planet mostly consisted of water with small areas of land. I wonder if the ocean freezes during the winter. That would make one big ice rink.

We landed got our first clear view of the city. It was huge (well duh, it's a city). I've been told that it still hasn't been fully explored yet. It looked like Trekkie City.

Everyone on the Daedalus seemed to have been to Atlantis at one point or another, so they all had assigned quarters. We were told to meet some Major that would show us to ours.

"Wow," said Gemma as we got off the Daedalus. "This is amazing!"

I nodded. It was all I could do really; my mouth wouldn't seem to function. And no, it wasn't because of the city; it was because of the incredible cute air force officer that was walking towards us. He had short dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Are you Drs Williams and Fraiser?" asked blue-grey eyes.

"Nhiydeheh," I said, blushing as I realised what I had just said.

Gemma looked at me. "Err, yeah, that's us," she said, coming to my rescue.

Why is it that whenever some cute guy talks to me I get possessed by Lula the Alien Girl? She only seems to know words such as _nhiydeheh,_ or _fyrhsteg,_ or _gstehufdy_.

Blue-grey eyes smiled. "I'm Major Evan Lorne. Pleasure to meet you both," he said. He shook both of our hands and led us into the city. As we walked I couldn't help noticing that he has a really cute ass as well. Gemma poked me in the arm and I realised I was staring.

We came to the end of the corridor we were walking down and stopped at two doors opposite each other. The doors walls were a sort silvery blue, so it was kind of hard to differentiate between the two.

Major Cute Ass – I mean Lorne – pointed to the two doors. "You girls pick one, they are both the same. The infirmary is at the end of this corridor, just turn right. The docs are expecting you. I wish I could stay longer, but I'm late for a meeting. It was nice meeting you," he smiled and walked off.

Gemma took the door on the right and walked in with an excited grin on her face. I watched Major Lorne walk away and then went into my quarters. It makes sense for the doctors quarters to be near the infirmary.

I walked in and put my suitcase and bag down on the bed. The room was about the size of my apartment back on Earth (which isn't that big, but I guess I don't have to share it with anyone). It had a very unlived in feeling, but I could fix that.

I quickly unpacked my clothes, put a few books away, put my ipod and my camera in the bedside draw and went to meet Gemma.

I knocked on her door and entered her room. Major Lorne was right, they were both exactly the same, right down to the unlived in feeling. Gemma was lying on her bed grinning like a mentally insane person. Her bags were lying on the floor with everything still inside them. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"You OK?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'm on another planet Cassie. Another planet! I'm in Atlantis. Pinch me," she said.

So I did. "Ow! Not that hard," she got up from the bed and looked at her watch. "What's the time difference between Atlantis and Earth?"

"Four hours, I think," I said. "Come on, we better get to the infirmary."

"Why?" she asked as she changed the time on her watch.

I sighed. "Just come on," I took her arm and dragged her to the door.

We walked down the corridor and took a right towards the infirmary. It was huge and way nicer than the one at the SGC. There were only two patients occupying the beds. One had messy black hair; the other had dark brown. Both were sleeping.

There were two signs stuck on the beds. On read: _Property of Col. John Sheppard._ The other read: _Property of Dr Meredith Rodney McKay._

The one with messy hair was kind of hot.

God, look at me. I've only been here five minuets and already I'm falling over half the guys here.

"Hello?" I called.

A nurse with blonde hair and green eyes (for some reason I've always thought of that as a really weird combination, blonde hair and green eyes) suck her head around the door. She smiled warmly and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Dr Kate Costello."

Gemma and I smiled back. "I'm Dr Cassandra Fraiser."

"And I'm Dr Gemma Williams."

She nodded towards a door and we entered an examination room. "I've heard a lot about you from Daniel Jackson, Dr Fraiser," said Dr Costello.

Really? Interesting, he never mentioned her. But then again, I did kind if ignore him for a while after my mother's death, which really wasn't fair now that I think about it. It was obviously that he had a mega crush on her and was probably hurting as much as I was.

"Please, call me Cassie," I said as I sat on the examination table.

She smiled again and rolled up my sleeve as another nurse attended to Gemma. "In that case, call me Kate," she said as she took a sample of my blood. "If I understand correctly, you're not from Earth. Right?"

I nodded. "I come from a planet called Hanka. I was rescued by SG-1 when I was twelve."

"Well, a blood sample was all we really needed, so we'll call you when the results come through. Since you're not from Earth I highly doubt that you'll have the ancient gene, but we can try to administer it if you want," said Kate as Major Lorne came into the room carrying two small children that could only have been about a year old.

"Hey Evan," she said as she saw him walk in. She walked up to him and took one of the children from his arms. "Cassie, this is Kiara and that's Crispin," she introduced me to the children. Kiara had bright green eyes and light brown hair. Crispin had blue-grey eyes and darker brown hair. They were really cute.

"Hey Kate. Hey doc," said Lorne when he saw me. "How's it going?"

I tried to think of something cool and intelligent to say. "It's going good," I said. At least I didn't say _nhiydeheh_ this time.

Kate led Gemma and I over to an office on the other side of the infirmary. "I'll introduce you to the boss," she explained as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a man with dark brown gelled up hair sitting at a desk, talking to a marine. She had blonde hair that was a bit out of place, was trying not to look out of breath and had what looked suspiciously like a love bite on her neck.

The man's hair was also a bit of a mess and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. Both of them were wearing wedding rings, so I guess they must be husband and wife.

"Afternoon Kate. I'll see you later Laura," he said in a Scottish accent as the marine left the room. "What can I do for you?"

Kate shifted Kiara from one hip to another. "I just thought I'd introduce you to our new staff members," she said. "This is Dr Cassandra Fraiser and that's Dr Gemma Williams."

He smiled. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr Carson Beckett."

"_Fyrhsteg_," Lula the Alien Girl strikes again. I shook my head and forced myself to get a grip. "I mean hi."

How on Earth (well, technically we're not on Earth) am I supposed to work surrounded by all these attractive men? I won't be able to concentrate on the patients, unless they are the patient.

Kate and Carson spent the next hour tell Gem and I the basics of Atlantis. Such as where the mess hall is, which scientists bitch a lot etc.

Kiara started to get ratty so Kate took her outside. Gemma moved to sit on the edge of Dr Beckett's desk. "So, is Kiara her daughter?" she asked. I had to admit I'd been curious.

Dr Beckett nodded. "Aye, she and Major Lorne had a one night stand and Crispin and Kiara Costello Lorne were the result. She and the Major have been dating on and off since."

"Are they the only children on Atlantis?" I asked.

"No, Colonel Sheppard and Teyla have a daughter, Rodney and Elizabeth McKay also have a daughter and Laura and I have a son," he opened a draw and showed us a picture of himself, the marine he was making out with before we came in, and a baby boy. He looked about eighteen months old.

I smiled. "Aww, cute."

"_Carson, could you come down to the labs? There's been a accident and a few people have acid burns that need to be treated," _said a female voice on the radio.

Dr Beckett pressed a button and said, "Aye, I'm on my way Elizabeth," he stood up and smiled at us. "Well, I wish I could stay and chat, but I better go. Nice meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow."

He grabbed a medical kit and ran out of the infirmary. Gemma looked at her watch and then at me. "It's getting late. I'm going to unpack."

I followed her back to our quarters and went to unpack myself. I got a couple of posters out stuck them around the room to make feel a bit more lived in. Half of them were Simpson's posters (I blame Uncle Jack); the others were posters of bands I like.

I put a few pictures on top of the chest of draws. One was a picture of Gemma and my self, one of SG-1 and myself and one of me and my mother.

I put my CD player (I know I brought my ipod with me, but I thought I'd bring my CD player just in case) on the table. I found my mini CD rack and put my CD's away. I brought the Kelly Clarkason CD I got at my graduation party, a few Green Day CD's, a few Evanescence, a few Queen, a few Sum 41 and my Stephen Lynch collection.

The room looked at lot more attractive and bright once I'd finished unpacking.

It was dark outside, so I changed into my PJ's and crawled into bed and fell asleep in minuets.

-------------

**A/N: **I have exmans coming up at school, so updates will be less frequent, but I'll try to update at least once a week.


	4. Gemma's POV

**A/N: **I decided to do a quick chapter from Gemma's POV. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the last three chapters. I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine.

-----------

Gemma's POV

So much has happened to me in the last few weeks.

First was my graduation from medical school. I'm now _Doctor_ Gemma Williams. My roommate and I through a massive graduation party with all of our friends and family. Well, I invited my family, poor Cassie's adopted mom died a few years ago and sadly has no family left.

About a week later, Cassie's friends threw her another party at the base where they work. It was a surprise party, so she didn't know about it (duh). While she was there one of her friends offered her a job. She was offered to work as a doctor in the Lost City, aka Atlantis. I know, Atlantis! It actually exists. Although just not on Earth. It's located in some place called Pegasus.

Cassie called her General friend and was able to get me security clearance, so three days later we were on a real space ship flying in something called hyper space.

There's also aliens. They exist! Except they're not green, they're grey and are called Asgards. They seem to be a friendly race and everybody likes them. They have names as well. The one on the space ship is called Hermiod, and he walks around naked. I never did ask Cassie why I couldn't dress them.

Another thing I was told is that Cassie is actually an alien from a planet called Hanka. Seriously, I've been living with an alien for my entire time at med school and I never even knew it. How could she not tell me something as important as that?

Atlantis is amazing. It's huge and the interior is fantastic. Cassie and I are in rooms opposite each other. We had a really cute air force Major show us around, but unfortunately he has a girl friend and two kids.

We had to go to the infirmary to have some sort of blood test performed. One of the nurses is the cute air force Majors girlfriend. They have two adorable children. Crispin and Kiara Costello Lorne, they're twins. Kiara looks like her mother and Crispin looks like his father.

A day later we went to get the blood test results. It turns out that I have some funky mutant gene that enables me to use certain alien technology. Apparently half the people in the city have it, but only forty per cent of them have it naturally.

Cassie, being from another planet, didn't have it, so Dr Beckett gave her a drug that is supposed to deliver the missing gene to her cells. We should know in about a day or so if it worked.

Dr Elizabeth McKay, the leader of the city, gave us the week off to settle in. She also gave us standard Atlantis issue laptops, but Cassie, being a computer whiz, was able to rewire them and give them three times the maximum memory.

There was a knock of the metallic door of my quarters. "Come in," I called.

The door opened and Cassie came in dressed in a black uniform shirt and black trousers. She looked like she was a spy ready for a mission. "Hey," she said as she flopped down on my bed.

"Hey Cass," I smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm bored. I thought we could rate all the hot guys on the base," she said. Cassie is slightly boy crazy.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her off my bed. "If we did that, it would take days. Why don't we go for a walk around the city?" I suggested, already half way out the door.

Cassie followed me and we walked down the dark corridor. All of the doctors and nurses quarters are on this corridor, I think it is because they are right around the corner from the infirmary. I wonder if the scientists quarters are near the labs.

Cass and I were heading for the mess hall for lunch. We turned off from the doctors quarters corridor and stopped when we saw a small boy of about two running in front of us.

"Is that Dr Costello's son?" asked Cassie.

I shook my head. "No, Crispin is with Lorne in the gym."

I chased after the boy and picked him up. He smiled thinking it was a game. The boy looked oddly familiar, with icy blue eyes and light brown hair. He was blowing bubbles, drool dripping down his chin. He looked like the boy in the picture Dr Beckett showed us the other day.

"Come on," I said to Cassie. "I think I know who's he is."

We walked back up the corridor and knocked on the door that said 'Beckett's Room'. Dr Beckett opened the door and raised his eyebrows when he saw me carrying his child. "Tommy," he sighed.

"We found him running down the hall," I explained, handing Tommy to him.

He smiled at the child. "Laura, would you come here for a minute?" he called.

The marine that we saw in the infirmary came to stand by Dr Beckett. Her blonde hair tied back in a high ponytail. She looked at Tommy and then at her husband. "He didn't escape again did he?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't think we've been introduced. Captain Laura Beckett."

Cassie smiled, but I could tell she was miffed at the fact that Dr Beckett was married. I think they make a cute couple. They say opposites attract. How much more opposite can you get than a marine and a doctor. One's job is to end lives, the others is to save them.

"I'm Dr Gemma Williams," I said.

"Dr Cassie Fraiser."

"I'm sorry about Tommy," said Dr Beckett. "The lad has a strong ancient gene. He must have mentally opened the door with out us realising."

I smiled. "That's OK."

Captain Beckett was curious. "How did you know he was ours?"

I shrugged. "The blue eyes I guess."

I tapped Cassie's shoe with mine as if to say 'This is your chance. Say something. Make him think your cool!' but all that came out of her mouth was, "_Hgyutds_."

I sighed. This always happens when she's around guys she likes. The evil Lula the Alien Girl from planet Zorg takes control her body. Lula's vocabulary is fairly limited, only knowing about five or six words.

Before Lula had a chance to humiliate Cassie further, I said, "Well, best be off. See you at work Dr Beckett. Nice to meet you Captain," and then dragged Cassie away.

"Stupid Lula," she said, as she hit her head against the wall.

I put my hand against the wall to stop her from giving herself a concussion. "Next time you see a guy you like, think of George Thrower," I said.

George Thrower was a geek we went to med school with. He had these huge think glasses, braces and was covered in acne. Not the most attractive look.

Cassie smiled and nodded.

"Good," I said. "Come on, let's go to the mess hall, I'm starving."

The mess hall wasn't hard to find. We just followed the smell of eggs. At least, I think they were eggs. I _hope_ they were eggs.

We grabbed a plate of what-I-hope-were-eggs and something that looked like potatoes and went to look for a table to sit at. The place was really crowded.

There were tables of scientist geeks, tables of military grunts, tables of doctors, but there was no room.

"There is room here," said the Voice From Behind.

We turned around and saw Dr Costello with Kiara and Crispin sitting with a woman with tanned skin, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was also holding a child. She was obviously the woman's daughter. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Hey guys," said Dr Costello, using Crispin's hand to wave. "There's room for two more."

Cassie and I smiled and sat down. "Hey doc," I said as I examined the 'potatoes'.

She fed Crispin some baby food and said, "Please, call me Kate. Teyla, these were the doctors I was telling you about."

The other woman smiled warmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm am Teyla Sheppard," she said. "And this is Zoey," she indicated to the child sitting on her lap.

We introduced ourselves and Kate asked Cassie to feed Kiara while she fed Crispin. Except Kiara didn't seem to like mushy pea baby food and vomited it up all over her brother a few minuets after Cassie handed her back to her mother.

It turns out that Teyla is an alien too, so she and Cassie spent what felt like hours talking about their home worlds. Teyla's was destroyed by the Wraith. I mad a mental note to find out more about them.

Apparently Teyla was also the leader of her people; they now live on the mainland somewhere on the planet.

After lunch, Teyla went back to her quarters to put Zoey down for a nap. Kate went to find Major Lorne to see if he was free to look after the twins and Cassie and I went to find out more about the Wraith.

-----------------

So, what do yoou think? Do you prefer Cassie's POV or Gemma's?


	5. Lunch Break

**A/N:** I know this chapter is really short and not as good as the others, but I wanted to post it anyway. I'd also like to thank jasminesmommy, who was my reviewer for the last chapter. I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

------------

"Hey Cass," said Gemma, pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Hey," I said. Gem and I had decided to take a lunch break, but we weren't that hungry so went to get some coffee in Kate's office. She gave us permission to use it whenever we want. Being the second in command her office isn't as big as Dr Beckett's office, but there's enough room for three or four people to be in there at once and still have enough air to breath.

"You doing anything tonight?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee, obviously pleased to find it wasn't decaf.

I took my own coffee mug up to my mouth but put it straight down again when I found out that it smelt just like the inside of my gym shoes. "No. Why?"

"I thought that maybe we could watch a couple of movies."

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

Gemma sat on Kate's desk and smiled. "What did you bring with you?"

Gemma and I have been on Atlantis for a week and a half now. Gem seems to be able to find her way around, but I still have trouble finding the mess hall. But I can find the infirmary and my quarters, so I guess that's OK. Gemma and I both have the same shifts (except Friday's, when I work the night shift).

The last few days have been hectic. Major Lorne's team was attacked by the Wraith (Elizabeth McKay gave us the Wraith 101 course) while they were off-world and only just made it back to Atlantis the same age they left as. All sustained a few minor injuries, but nothing severe.

Much to the relief of everyone in the infirmary, Col Sheppard and Dr Mckay (everything Sam said about him is completely true) were released. McKay sustained a minor concussion when Col Sheppard threw a spanner at his head and Sheppard was shot with a Wraith stunner when he was off-world.

I think Gem is finally getting used to the Stargate. Every day she finds out which teams are off-world and when they are due back just so she can watch the gate activate.

Dr Beckett gave me the gene therapy, but it didn't work. Gemma has the ancient gene though. She gets a kick out of activating all of the ancient medical equipment.

I couldn't really remember. "Err, I brought a couple of 'Dog the Bounty Hunter' videos, a few 'Heroes' DVD's, 'Shaun of the Dead', the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' trilogy, a few 'James Bond' DVD's, the complete collection of 'Friends', 'The Simpsons' and some 'Star Trek' videos. What did you bring?" I asked.

"'Mean girls', 'Moulin Rouge', 'Blackadder', 'The Life of Brian' and various other Monty Phyton films," she smiled.

We decided to watch 'Shaun of the Dead' and 'The Life of Brian'. Gemma asked if it was OK if she invited Major Cook (her boyfriend that she met on the Daedalus). I agreed on the condition that he brings his own popcorn (I hate guys that hog the popcorn).

There was a knock at the door and I got up to open it via the crystals on the wall. I got about half way there when Gemma opened it mentally. I gave her the evils and she smiled.

"Hello?"

I turned around and completely froze to the spot. There was a man standing in the doorway. He was military with emerald green eyes and thick black hair. _Très _hot.

Gemma must have noticed me staring at him. "Hi," she said.

"Hey, is Dr Costello around?" he asked, leaning against the door.

"_Hygist_," I said. I could feel my cheeks turning red. Seriously, what does _Hygist_ mean?

Come on Cassandra, get a grip! Just do what Gemma said. Think of George Thrower, think of George Thrower, think of George Thrower.

Eww! George Thrower is gross.

"I mean, try the mess hall," I said, smiling at him and the fact that that I was actually able to speak normally to him.

He smiled back. "Thanks, can you tell her I stopped by?" he asked. "I'm Tony by the way."

"We'll tell her," said Gemma.

Tony left the infirmary and headed for the mess hall. "Did it work? George Thrower?" asked Gemma.

"I think it did," I shrugged. I mean, it sounded like English to me, but did it to him?

And why was he looking for Kate. He obviously wasn't injured and Kate is dating Major Lorne. I caught them making out in the gym the other day.

"So Gem, tell me about the Major your dating," I said as I went to get a coffee cup that didn't smell like gym shoes.

"His name is Tim. He's tall, brown hair, blue eyes and has a great sense of humour," she smiled dreamily, her eyes twinkling.

I hate it when she gets like this. It makes me want to through up.

Twenty minuets later Kate came back from her lunch break. Crispin and Kiara were holding onto her legs and being dragged along. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Kate," we said in unison.

Kate picked up her children, put them on the desk and gave them a bottle of juice each.

"Some guy called Tony came by. He was looking for you," said Gemma, ruffling Crispin's hair.

Kate smiled. "Did he?" she activated her radio. "Hey Tone, it's me, what's up?"

Tone? Maybe she is dating him. I wonder if Lorne knows?

------------

**A/N: **There will be more of Sheppard and the others in the next instalment.


	6. Movie Night

**A/N: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

----------

I'm meeting Gemma in ten minuets for a movie night. I didn't have time to have a shower, so I just ran a brush through my hair and changed into clean uniform. I got blood all down the one I was wearing when Col Sheppard's team came back bleeding through the gate. The natives turned against them when Dr McKay insulted the chief's daughter. At least they all came back in one piece. SG-1 would probably have come back with limbs hanging off (although Ronon did come back with a chunk of his finger missing). I tied my hair back and grabbed my copy of 'Shaun of the Dead' and left my quarters. I knocked on Gemma's door (of course, with the walls being the same colour as the doors it was hard to tell), but she didn't answer so I went to meet her in one of the rec rooms. A few years ago Col Sheppard convinced Elizabeth McKay to build some recreational rooms. There is now a whole section of Atlantis dedicated to fun. They even have a night club in one of the lower parts of the city (but I don't think Elizabeth knows).

I took a transporter to the rec rooms and Gem talking on her radio.

"Hey," I said once she was done.

"Hey," she sighed.

She looked kind of depressed. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tim's gone off-world to rescue AT-12, so he can't make it tonight," she smiled sadly and took the DVD from my hand and read the back cover.

We carried on down the corridor and while Gem went to set the movies up, I went to pop the popcorn.

When Col Sheppard was designing the rec rooms, he came across a room to small to really do anything with, so he put a microwave in it.

The door whooshed open and Dr Beckett came in. "Hey sir," I said.

"Hi lass, and please don't call me sir," he said.

"What's up?" I asked.

He closed the door and squeezed into the small room. Hmm, trapped in a confined space with a cute guy, so not good for Lula. "I'm just taking a break from Laura, I thought the microwave room was a good place to hide."

I still can't believe the best name Sheppard could think of was the 'microwave room'. "Why are you hiding?" I asked, picturing George Thrower in my head.

"She's got a bad case of PMS," he sighed. "She has been a bit under the weather though."

I smiled as the popcorn began to pop. I know, sad isn't it? I spend my free time watching popcorn pop. "Symptoms?" I asked.

"Just vomiting mainly."

I nodded and smiled. PMS and vomiting, eh? Interesting.

I used to have a friend who had the initials PMS. Her name was Patricia Melody Smith.

"Gemma and I are about to watch some movies, you want to join us?" I asked as I took the popcorn out of the microwave.

He shrugged. "What are you watching?"

"A couple of comedies. 'Shaun of the Dead' and 'The Life of Brian'."

He smiled and agreed. He opened the door mentally and let me out first (a true gentleman) and we made our way back to the rec rooms.

"So," he started. "Why did you decide to become a doctor?"

"I don't know really," I said. "My mom and I had a fight just before she died. I guess it was just a good way honour to her and to show respect. Did you know her?"

He smiled slightly. "Janet? Aye, we were friends. I was really upset when I heard she'd been shot. How did you find out?"

I sighed. "Col Carter told me."

Sam came round in person. I knew something was wrong when I noticed she was crying (which is, you know, usually a bit of a give away) but I never though anything would happen to Janet Fraiser.

When she told me, I was in denial for a while. I went to the funeral at the SGC and went to visit her grave everyday until I finally accepted what happened.

Dr Beckett gave my shoulder a light squeeze as we opened the door and saw Gemma lying on the couch.

"Popcorn," I said, putting on the coffee table in front of her. "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Dr Beckett to join us. He was hiding in the microwave room."

Gemma raised an eyebrow and made room on the couch. "Why?" she asked.

"Hiding from my wife," said Dr Beckett.

She switched on the DVD and we sat and ate popcorn, laughing when Shaun or Ed did something stupid.

Before we started to watch the second film I went to get some more popcorn.

"Hey doc," I jumped at the voice behind me.

I turned around to see John Sheppard standing behind me. His hair was in more of a mess than usual and was smiling that cocky smile of his. "Hello Colonel," I said. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just watching a movie with Teyla. How's Ronon?" he took a sip of Mountain Dew from a can he was holding.

"We sewed his finger back together and released him," I smiled and noticed what he was wearing. A black shirt with a leather jacket and tight jeans (he looks good in tight jeans).

I wonder what people do with their children when they're working or off-world. Do they have some sort of baby sitting service or something? Then again, I'm sure there are plenty of people who would be willing to baby sit.

"When will he be ready for active duty?"

I shrugged. "A few days. Providing he leaves the stitches alone."

The Col smiled. "Thanks doc. I better get back; Teyla's probably wondering where I am. Nice talking to you," he said as he walked into one of the rec rooms.

"You to," I called as I made my own way back.

I went back to join Gemma and Dr Beckett and watch the second movie. It still wasn't that late when it ended so we talked about life, the universe and everything.

Life is good, the universe is big and everything is OK.

"The universe, that reminds me, we want to form a treaty the people of Tirinus. We want to trade food for medical supplies and treatment. I was wondering if one of you two might be interested in offering assistance?" asked Dr Beckett.

Gemma's face lit up with excitement. "Really?"

"Aye, I don't particularly like going off-world much, and since you're both new, I thought you might like to get off the base for a little while."

Gem looked at me and smiled. "Go on," I said.

"Don't you want to?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I've been to other planets before. You go. I know how fascinated you are by the gate," I teased.

Gemma looked at Dr Beckett, who was smiling. "When do we go?"

"A few days," he said, looking at his watch. "Well, I'd better be going. Thanks for inviting me to join you. I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

Gem and I cleaned up are stuff and took the DVD out of the machine and headed back to our quarters. Being offered the chance to go off-world must have really made her day, I haven't seen her this hyper since we graduated from med school.

"Thanks Cass," she said as we came to our quarters.

I looked at her and smiled slightly. "For what?"

"I don't know. Getting me security clearance, inviting me to Atlantis, showing me the ropes. Everything," she said, as she opened the door to her room and smiled once more as she slipped inside.


	7. Night Shift

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last few chapters. I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

------------

I hate the night shift.

The infirmary is just so empty. Only Kate and I are on duty, it's just too quiet, it creeps me out.

Gemma goes off-world first thing tomorrow morning. She's going with Major Lorne's team to assist the people of Tirinus.

I have to admit I'm a little worried. Lorne's team never has the best of luck off-world, but Gemma is smart (sort of), I'm sure she'll be fine.

I sipped my coffee and span around in an office chair. Kate had just put Crispin and Kiara to bed; she smiled at me as she went into her office, presumably to finish some paper work.

Dr Beckett came in a few minuets later. He had a huge grin on his face that showed off those cute dimples of his.

"You look happy," I said.

"You!" his smile grew even wider.

I took another sip of coffee. "Me?"

He came and sat down in the chair opposite me and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tell you what?" I asked, acting like I didn't already know. Yesterday Captain Beckett came into the infirmary as she was still vomiting and feeling like crap that had been crapped on (her words, not mine). Carson was attending to another patient, so I ran a few tests and told her that she was pregnant. About ten weeks along actually. She made me promise not to tell Carson.

"That my wife is pregnant?" he said, downing half the cup of coffee.

I raised an eyebrow. "There's this thing called doctor/patient confidentiality, sir. Ever heard of it?"

"Don't call me sir."

I smiled. "Congratulations, Dr Beckett. Have you told Tommy yet?" I asked.

"Please, call me Carson," he said. "We tried, but I don't think he understood. He is only two and a half."

I was about to respond when the infirmary doors whooshed open and Dr McKay walked in, holding a cloth to his bleeding hand. Carson sighed, obviously not wanting McKay to ruin his good mood. "Err, I have to go hold Laura's hair back while she throws up," he said, as he jogged out of the infirmary.

I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to get revenge on my boss later on. "What did you do now Dr McKay?" I put my cup of coffee down and led him over to one of the beds.

"Hurt my hand. What does it look like?" he snapped.

Resisting the urge to stab him with a needle I said, "How?"

"I dropped a beaker and cut my hand cleaning it up," he said, moving the cloth away to relieve a small cut.

I sighed. "It's just a scratch McKay."

He looked at me. Hmm, nice eyes, I thought. "Who are you anyway. Have we met?"

"Yes, we have. I'm Dr Fraiser, remember?"

He looked confused and scooted away from me. "What, you can't be. She's dead!"

I moved closer to him and took a closer look at his hand. "Cassie Fraiser. I'm Janet's daughter."

"Really? That's nice," he said sarcastically, wincing as I examined his injured hand. Typical McKay, he didn't even say that he was sorry that my mother is dead. Talk about being an insensitive jerk. How does his wife stand him?

I cleaned the cut and stuck a bandage on it. "Done," I said.

He looked at his hand and then at me. "And how am I meant to work like this?"

"That's not my problem, McKay."

He glared at me. "It will be when the city needs saving again and I won't be able to because I can't use my hand!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Then I guess we'll just have to rely to Zelenka and the other geeks."

Mumbling something about voodoo practising witch doctors, he got off the table and left the infirmary. I put away the rest of the bandages and went to see what Kate was up to. I knocked on her office door and waited until she unlocked it (she has the ATA gene to).

She was sitting on her desk with a cup of coffee and talking to that guy Gemma and I saw in the infirmary a few days ago. I think he said his name was Tony.

"Hey Cassie," she said.

"Hey Kate," I said, unable to take my eyes off Tony.

She got of the desk. "Cass, this my brother, Major Tony Costello. Tony this is my friend Dr Cassandra Fraiser."

Wait a minute, brother? Since when does she have a brother? She never mentioned a brother.

"_Uhi_," I could feel myself blush and prayed that Tony might be fluent in Zorganese.

Obviously not. "What?" he asked.

I blushed harder. "I mean, hi."

He smiled. "Hi," he said. "Tony Costello," he held out his hand.

After a few second I realised he wanted to shake hands and I introduced myself.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Kate," I said, tossing my hair back.

She looked surprised. "Really? I thought I'd mentioned him."

I shook my head. "So who's older?" I asked, leaning against the desk.

"Me," said Tony. "By three minuets."

I raised my eyebrows. "Twins?"

They both nodded. "Twins seem to run in our family," said Kate, indicating to the picture of Kiara and Crispin on her desk.

I wanted to ask if he was seeing anyone, but that would be too obvious, so I decided that I'd ask Kate later.

The three of us sat in Kate's office and talked about what we missed from Earth. Tony said that he missed his little brother while Kate said they could be in different realities and still be too close to each other. I wonder what that's about?

I said that I missed my friends at the SGC, particularly Sam.

I asked how long they'd been working with Stargate Command; they said about four years.

I looked at my watch and saw that my shift actually ended an hour ago. Gemma was leaving first thing in the morning and I wanted to see her off. I said good bye to the Costello's and left the infirmary.

I wonder what Tony thought of me? Must ask Kate tomorrow.

----------

Next Chapter: Gemma's first trip throught the gate.


	8. Gemma's POV II

**A/N: **I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy, and please review (I really need to come up with more interesting authors notes).

-----------

Gemma's POV

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

I groaned and rolled out of bed, hitting the alarm clock as I did.

I can't wait. My first trip through the gate ever! I'm sooo excited. Although I'm scared too. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong. I've been told that Major Lorne's team doesn't have the best luck off-world, but it's a simple trading mission, all I'm doing is offering my medical expertise in exchange for food. Easy right?

I quickly got dressed and grabbed some breakfast from the mess hall. Well, they call it breakfast, I think it's more of a scrambled egg mush.

I decided to stop by the infirmary to see Cassie quickly. It's quite early and she was on the night shift last night, so she's probably still in bed.

"Hey lass," said Dr Beckett. He had Tommy on his shoulders and was spinning him around. "Looking forward to going off-world?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks for asking me if I wanted to go. Is Cassie in yet?"

"Not yet. And that's OK," he said as he put his now dizzy son on the floor. "Could you tell Major Lorne that I'll have a medical team waiting?"

"Sure," I said as I waved good bye and headed out the door.

"Good luck!" he called.

I took a transporter to the gate room where Major Lorne was waiting, dressed in full off-world gear. He smiled and handed me a tac vest and a 9mm. I took it and looked at it. "You ever fired a gun before?" he asked.

"Once," I said, not taking my eyes off the small weapon in my hand.

When I was about twelve, my parents and I lived in this huge house that had been left to them in their friend's will. It had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, three floors and a swimming pool in the garden. My dad collected guns – muskets, rifles, revolvers, pistols; any he could get his hands on. One night someone broke into our house, tried to steel some of the things my parent's friend had left them. My dad heard a noise and went to investigate. He tried to stop the guy but he had a knife. My dad was stabbed in the gut. My mom and I heard him screaming in pain and ran downstairs and found him bleeding on the floor. The thief came back grabbed my mom and held the knife to her throat, saying that if I didn't let him get away he'd kill her. My dad tried to say something, but ended up pointing to a container. The glass that protected it had been smashed leaving my dad's collection of fully loaded guns. Before I had a chance to rethink, I grabbed the closest one to me, aimed and fired. It hit the guy in the chest and he let go of my mom and fell backwards. While I stared there in shook and my dad bled on the floor my mom got straight up and rang the cops and the paramedics. My dad pulled through, but the thief died on the way to the hospital. I killed him.

That was the day I decided I wanted to become a doctor.

I felt someone shake me in the arm. "You OK?" asked Major Lorne.

I nodded slowly. "What are the chances that I'll have to use this?" I asked.

He smiled. "Probably not very high."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The other members of Lorne's team soon arrived and Chuck (the technician) received the order to dial the gate. He punched in the address and the gate spun to life. The shimmering blue wormhole established and my mouth fell open. I'd never been this close to it before.

"This you first time through the gate?" asked one of Lorne's men.

I nodded and he gave me an encouraging slap on the back. "You'll love it."

Elizabeth McKay's voice came through on the radio. "AT-2, you have a go!"

I took a deep breath and stepped through I gate. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of a forest on another planet. Why didn't they have these in med school? I would never have been late for class.

Resisting the urge to scream "Let's do it again!" at the top of my lungs I followed Lorne towards a small village.

On the way we passed a dead Wraith. One of the guys on Lorne's team picked it up and put it's right hand over it's heart (do the Wraith have hearts?) and said, "I am a nice Wraith, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this, I must first change myself. Humans are friend, not food."

The rest of the team cracked up laughing and we carried on.

Lorne and his men made small talk while I took in the sights. The trees were pink for crying out loud, however the others seemed oblivious to this fact.

It was about a mile from the gate to the settlement. It looked like something from the middle ages and smelt like it too. Not like I've actually been to the middle ages or anything.

"Major Lorne! Good to see you again," beamed an old man in a long brown robe.

Lorne smiled. "Chancellor, good to see you again too. Let me introduce you to Dr Gemma Williams."

The Chancellor bowed his head at me and I bowed mine back. "It is an honour to meet you Dr Williams," he said.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said as I looked around the village.

"Well, let's get straight to business then, shall we?" asked the Chancellor, leading us towards what looked like a hospital, or maybe the village hall.

The doors opened and I saw about seven people lying on the floor. Three children, three women and a man, each one was sick or injured.

"Any assistance you could offer us would be greatly appreciated," the Chancellor bowed his head again the left the room.

Lorne and I exchanged glances as the other members of the team (I really need to learn their names) went to see if there was anything they could do to help.

I got to work straight away. I knelt down next to a small boy of about five and saw that he had a fever and said that he had a sore throat. I gave him a quick shot of antibiotics, ruffled his hair and moved onto the next person.

Most of the people had the same illness, except for one that had fallen from a tree and had broken her arm.

"Any idea what it is?" asked Lorne.

I packed up the last of my medical equipment and zipped up the bag. "I think it's just the flu, or something similar to it. I've given them shots, so hopefully they should all be fine."

I looked at my watch and was shock to find that I'd been here for over four hours. I didn't think I'd spent that long chatting to the patients.

We left the hospital and saw the Chancellor walk up to us with a small group of villagers, all wearing long robes.

"Will they be alright?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they should all be fine in a few days."

"Thank you for your help," he said. "Men!"

The villagers all pulled out Wraith stunners from under their robes and aimed at us. Lorne and the others all raised their P-90's, ready to use them if necessary. "What the meaning of this?" demanded Lorne.

The Chancellor gave a small chuckle. "I can assure you it's nothing personal Major. It's just that our village really needs all the help we can get against the Wraith, so we need the weapons and the medical kit."

I felt my hand hover over the 9mm Lorne had given me, praying that I wouldn't have to put it to use. "And what if we say no?" he continued.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. Fire!"

They fired the Wraith stunners, but they were all a terrible shot and missed. Major Lorne and his men fired back, hitting the villagers in the arms or legs. "Run!" he yelled.

I didn't have to be told twice and began to leg it. More villagers appeared from nowhere, each carrying stunners. I heard a cry behind me and turned my head to see the Major fall unconscious.

"Keep going!" called one of his men. "We'll come back for him."

So I did. But I wasn't fast enough. I heard one of the stunners fire and felt something hit me in the back. I screamed and then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself looking at a concrete ceiling. Upon remembering what had happened I quickly sat up. A choice that I regretted a few seconds later when my head started to pound. 

"Head hurt?" I jumped when I heard a voice. "Don't worry. Wraith stunner, takes a bit of getting used to."

I turned around and saw Major Lorne smiling at me. He was propped up against the wall. "Where are we?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Looks like a cell."

It was dark, so I couldn't see much, but he was right. We were in a cell, with metal bars preventing our escape.

Just my luck isn't it? The first time I go through the gate may also be my last. Typical.

I wonder if the others made it back to the gate? If they did, Elizabeth would send a rescue team to come and bust out Lonre and I.

And why did they have to shoot and capture us? Why couldn't they have just asked us for supplies? I'm sure Elizabeth would have agreed.

"I see the prisoners have woken up," said the Chancellor, appearing from nowhere.

Lorne stood up. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I had to do this Major," he said. "We are at war with the Wraith. My people have been for generations. You people are move advanced than we will ever be and I'm afraid we need all the supplies we can get. During the last culling they took my son, I will do whatever it takes to insure that the rest of my people do not have to go through what I did."

"So why are we being held captive?" I asked, finally joining the conversation.

He shrugged. "Because I feel like it."

I could tell the Major was getting angry. Well, angrier than he was. "I'll people will come for us you know."

"I very much doubt that as the rest of your team is dead."

I looked at him in shock. Dead? All of them? How could he kill three innocent people for no good reason? And what does he have planned for us?

"Well," said the Chancellor. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have things to do."

And then he left, just like that.

I sat back down and looked up at Major Lorne. "What do we do know?"

He came and sat opposite me. "Even if he did kill my men – and I doubt he did – Elizabeth will send a team when we fail to check in."

I nodded. It was too dark for me to see my watch, but it was dark outside, so we must have missed the scheduled check in. Help should be on the way.

A few hours passed by and we were brought some food. It smelt like dead rat, so neither of us ate it.

However, we did form a plan. The next time they opened the cell, we'd simply kick them and run. Easy right?

Another hour or so went by before they opened the cell to collect the food. Two men came in, carrying out P-90's. Lorne and I hid in the shadows until they were in the middle of the cell. He tapped on of them on the back, elbowed him in the stomach and then flipped him over.

I attacked the other a little less gracefully and just kneed him in the groin.

"Effective," said Lonre. "Remind me never to piss you off."

He took the weapons off them and handed one to me. "Come on. This way."

I followed him out of the cell and down a narrow corridor. It was dark and damp and smelt of rotting corpse. "Do you know where we're going?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Not a clue."

"There they are!" called someone behind us.

"Run!" said Lorne, as he shot the soldiers chasing us.

I ran down the rest of the corridor, P-90 raised and was relieved to see daylight. The Major appeared a few seconds later. "Come on," he said as he ran into the forest.

The walk from the gate to the village had been easy. Most of it had been downhill, but now we were running up.

More soldiers appeared and began to fire at us. Lorne tried to fight back, but we were seriously outnumbered.

I felt something slash against my arm, the momentum causing me to fall over. Using my hand to try and stop the bleeding on my other arm I pushed myself to my feet and tossed my P-90 to Lorne.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

I nodded and kept running. "Yeah, just a flesh wound, I'll be fine."

We carried on running until we got to the DHD. I dialled Atlantis and sent a message through. "Atlantis, this is Dr Williams, we're coming in hot!"

"Come on!" I called to Lorne.

He fired a final round of bullets and followed me through the gate.


	9. Injuries, Spit Balls and Vomit

**A/N:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

-----------

Elizabeth McKay's voice came through on the radio. "Medical team to the gate room!"

Grabbing my medical kit I raced to the gate room, praying that Gemma's all right. A few hours ago three members of AT-2 staggered through the gate. They had a few scrapes and bruises but no major injuries. The problem was that neither Major Lorne nor Gemma came through the gate with them.

They said that the villages had turned nasty at the last minuet and had taken them hostage.

Trust Gem to get captured on her first mission.

Elizabeth was just about to send a rescue team to go and find them.

"On our way," I said into my radio.

Carson, Kate and I all crammed into the nearest transporter. I entered the gate room and saw Gemma and Major Lonre bleeding on the floor.

Kate threw her arms around Lorne while I attended to Gem.

She was pale and was holding her arm, which was dripping with blood.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

She nodded and then collapsed onto her knees. I called her before she hit the ground and Carson called for a couple of gurneys. I looked over at the Major. His leg was bleeding, but other than that he looked fine.

The gurneys arrived and Gemma and Lorne were whisked away to the infirmary. Elizabeth said she'd meet us there.

Two hours later they were both sleeping. Lorne had a chunk of his leg missing and Gem had a nasty flesh wound on her arm, but are both fine. We were afraid that Gemma was going to go into shock, but luckily it didn't come to that. We set up IV's for both of them and sedated them.

The infirmary doors whoosed open and Col Sheppard and Elizabeth strolled in. She was carrying a small child in her arms.

Oh God! It's the Mini-McKay! Ahhh!

She looked quite cute actually and besides having baby blue eyes, she looked nothing like McKay, which I'm sure she'll be thankful for later.

"How are they?" asked Col Sheppard.

"So-so," I said, not wanting to bore them with a load of medical jargon.

"Lorne's team and I were scheduled to go off-world in a few days. Will he be able to?"

I shook my head. "No, half his leg is missing. He won't be doing anything for a while," I smiled apologetically. Another great thing about the Ancient medical technology is the medical tools' that prevent scaring. They look like regular ones from Earth; they just don't leave a scar.

"What about the rest of his team?" asked Elizabeth.

"They'll be fine."

The two of them smiled. "Do you know when they'll wake up? We really need to find out what happened."

I shook my head again. "We want to keep them sedated for a while. Give their bodies a chance to recover," I said, even though I really wanted to find out what had happened as well.

The girl in Elizabeth's arms started to fidget. "Can you take Joey to Rodney's lab, John?" she asked, handing her to him.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later Doctor Fraiser," he smiled that cocky fly-boy smile and headed for the science labs.

"I'll keep you updated," I told Elizabeth.

I went into Kate's office and gave her an update on our patient's progress. I spoke to Lorne earlier, he said he doesn't 'do' infirmaries.

"So," I said, sitting on the chair in front of her desk. "How's Tony, has he said anything about me?"

Kate smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

I felt myself blush. "No! Besides, I like most of the guys in the city. Answer the question."

She shrugged. "He might have said something about you," she smiled evilly.

"Really?"

"Maybe. You'll have to ask him yourself."

Seriously, how evil is that? Hasn't she seen the way I act around guys? Doesn't she know about Lula?

I sighed and left her office.

* * *

You know the saying doctors make the worst patients? So true.

Gemma woke up a few hours ago and has been driving the staff crazy!

Carson checked her over and call Elizabeth in. Gemma then explained what happened to her and Lorne.

How on Earth could they do that? All the villagers had to do was ask and we'd have given them what they needed. They didn't have to take them hostage and shoot them. Poor Gem, I wonder if she'll ever want to go off-world again.

Needless to say, Gemma doesn't like being stuck in the infirmary. It all started with lunch; her earlier complaining had woken Lorne up, so I went to get them some food.

"Enjoy," I said with a hint of sarcasm as I handed them their meals.

Gemma looked from her plate to Major Lorne's and pulled a face. "Why does he get apple sauce? Where's my apple sauce? I want apple sauce!" she demanded.

Lorne just smiled and tucked into his meal. She kept complaining for half an hour. No one could get any work done. Eventually I snapped. "Will someone please get her some apple sauce!"

Of course, Laura Beckett entered the infirmary just as I said this and (what with being pregnant) the thought of apple sauce must have made her feel ill as the next thing I know, she's vomiting all over the floor.

Then Chuck the Technician came in and didn't see the pool of whatever-Laura-had-for-breakfast and slipped and landed in it. He looked at me in disgust and said, "I'm in puke!"

Trying not to laugh I said, "Yep."

I called Carson and he came and gave Laura some anti-sickness tablets while I sorted Chuck out. I held out my hand to help him up. "How am I meant to get back to my quarters without people staring at my ass?" he asked.

"Don't you want people staring at your ass?" I asked.

"I want people staring at my ass because they think I'm hot, not because it's covered puke!"

Trying to keep control over Lula, I shrugged and handed him Lorne's empty lunch tray. "Use this," I said.

"Thanks," he mumbled, using the try to hide his puke covered ass. "I was just wondering if Dr Williams is going to be OK?"

I smiled and nodded. "She'll be fine."

He thanked me again and blushed slightly as he turned around and left the infirmary.

I sighed and turned back to Gemma. I looked at her in disbelief when I saw that she and Lorne had written 'I am prisoner of the infirmary' in spit balls on the ceiling.

O'Neill used to do it a lot at the SGC, I wonder if Lorne got it from him?

"Are you stupid?" I asked her. "Wait, don't answer that."

I ran a hand through my hair. "I'll release you if you clean those up," I pointed to the ceiling as I stormed out of the infirmary and went to find someone to clean up the floor.

------------

The vomit thing actually happened to some of my friends (except they weren't pregnant).


	10. Gemma's POV III

**A/N:** Only one more chapter of this fic to go. I do not own Stargate Atlantis and all mistakes are mine, blah, blah, blah. Enjoy!

----------

Gemma's POV

After enough complaining about apple sauce and enough spit balls, I was finally released from the infirmary. Due to his leg, poor Lorne had to stay, but Kate said she'd entertain him.

Cassie told me what happened to Chuck, so after I changed out of the scrubs and into my uniform, I went to his quarters and apologised, as it was sort of my fault.

He accepted my apology and said he was glad that I was OK.

Cassie's shift ended a while ago, so I went to her quarters to beg for forgiveness after the way I acted. Whenever I'm injured or ill my mental age plummets to about three.

She opened the door and sighed when she saw me. "Hi," I said.

"Hey, Gem," she said.

"Can I come in?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

I stepped inside and looked around. I've only been in Cassie quarters a few times and have never really had the chance to look around.

There were clothes on the floor, food wrappers lying on the desk and a pile of medical reports on her bed. Typical Cassie, she's always been such a slob.

I sat down on the edge of her bed. "Listen Cass, I'm sorry for the way I acted in the infirmary," I said. "It was childish, immature and disruptive and I apologise."

Cassie looked at me, her arms folded. "Fine, apology accepted," she sighed and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you remember Tony?" she asked, sitting on the other side of the bed.

I nodded. "The guy that was looking for Kate the other day?"

"Yeah, him," said Cassie. "He's her brother."

"What?" I said, slightly surprised. Kate never mentioned a brother. "Seriously?"

Cassie nodded and continued. "How am I meant to talk to him when all that comes out of my mouth is _Huity_?"

"You know, I've been reading this really interesting psychology book recently. There was a chapter on how the brain reacts to the opposite sex," I said, trying to actually remember what it said.

She looked nervous. "What did it say?"

I smiled. "Something about nerves, I don't really remember."

Cassie rolled her eyes. "The reason for Lula is that you're nervous. So all we have to do is get rid of the nerves," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow, looking a little unsure. "And just how do we do that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you walk around the city in your underwear? If you can do that, you'll never be nervous again."

She threw a pillow at me and got off the bed. "Got any less embarrassing ideas?"

I though about it for a moment and nodded. "OK, when I was about ten I got terrible stage fright, so my mom gave me a glass jar and told me to write my fear down on a piece of paper and put it in the jar. So I did. I then sealed the jar and haven't got stage fright even since," I smiled.

Cassie smiled too and nodded. "Alright," she said. "Let's give it a try."

We looked around for a jar, a pen and piece of paper. I handed them to Cassie and she wrote Lula the Alien Girl and then sealed the piece of paper in the jar. "Now what?" she asked.

I took the jar from her and went outside to the balcony. I looked out at the ocean and then at the jar in my hand. I tossed it in the air a couple of times before I through it into the water. I smiled and turned to Cassie. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "Same as before."

"Really?" I asked. "Why don't we go and test it?"

Cassie shook her head. "No way. What if it didn't work?"

"But what if it did?"

I dragged her out of her quarters and headed to the infirmary. It was a shame we didn't pass any guys on the way down, but Major Lorne was still in bed when we got there. "Hey Major," I smiled.

"Hey docs," he said, waving as we went past.

We went into Kate's office and asked where Tony was. She said he was in the mess hall and then asked why we wanted to know, but we were able to get out of they're before we had to answer. We entered the mess hall (saying hi to Captain Beckett on the way, who was throwing up in a trash can) and looked around for Cassie's crush. I spotted him sitting at the back of the room with his niece and nephew on his lap. I dragged Cassie up to get some food and then went up to his table.

He smiled when he saw us, obviously recognising me but not remembering my name. In fact, I don't think I actually told him it. "Hey, mind if we join you?" I asked.

"Sure, pull up a chair," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I don't think I introduced myself last time we met. I'm Dr Gemma Williams."

He smiled. "Major Tony Costello," he said and then looked at Cass. "Hey Cassie."

This was it. The moment of truth. Is Lula gone? I waited for her to say something and then stepped on her foot when she didn't.

"Hey Tony," she _finally_ said. "How's it going?"


	11. A Happy Ending

**A/N: **I got bored, so I decided to post the final chapter sooner that I planned. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I do not own SGA and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy, and please review.

------------

"Hey Tony," I _finally_ said. "How's it going?"

Ohmigod, I don't believe it! Gemma's stupid jar thing actually worked! No more Lula the Alien Girl, she now lays at the bottom of the ocean. Woohoo.

I could tell that Gemma was grinning like an idiot and I felt myself blush for some reason.

"It's going good," smiled Tony as Kiara rubbed mashed potato on his cheek. "Dare go uncle," she said. That's got to be the first time I've ever heard her speak. Crispin talks all the time, but Kiara's usually the quiet one, not like her parents at all.

Tony whipped the potato off his face with a napkin and then cleaned Kiara's hands. "So," he said. "How are you guys? Whatcha up to?"

Gemma shrugged. "We're fine. I just got released from the infirmary a few hours ago," she said, pointing to her injured arm. She's making a huge deal about that. Well, she is now that she's out of the infirmary. It's just a flesh wound, I'm sure he's had worst being in the air force and all.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," he said. "Lorne gonna be OK?"

I nodded. "In a week or so, providing he stays in bed."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Lorne? No way."

Gemma got up to get the twins some juice, leaving me with a major hottie (no pun intended). I smiled at him and he smiled back, his green eyes staring into my brown ones. His dark hair was a similar style to Col Sheppards. "Hey listen, you wanna see a movie sometime?" he asked.

YES! Screamed a voice in my head, but I tried to play it cool and not look too eager. "Sure. Where and when?" I said. I knew I was probably smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care.

"How about tonight? Rec room four? Eight O'clock?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great! I'll see you there," he said as Gemma came back with Crispin and Kiara. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I have to go and give my sister her demon-children back," he left the table and headed in the direction of the infirmary.

"What's wrong?" asked Gem when she realised that I hadn't said anything since she got back.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, he didn't ask you out, did he?"

I nodded. "No way? That's awesome! When?" she demanded.

"Tonight," I whispered.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from shouting. "Tonight? What are you wearing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Jeans," to be honest, what I was going to wear was the last thing on my mind.

I looked around for my laptop and cursed when I realised it was in the infirmary. "I've got to go get my laptop. I'll see you later," I waved goodbye to Gemma and took the transporter to the infirmary.

"Could you hold that?" called Col Sheppard, jogging towards the transporter.

I hit a button the door stayed open until he got in. "Where to Colonel?"

"Gate room please," he said. We went to the gate room first and I asked Chuck if he made it back to his quarters with out anyone asking questions. He said he got some pretty weird looks, but nobody bothered to ask. I then took the transporter to the infirmary.

"If you looking for your laptop Kate's got in," said Lorne, as I searched through the desk I was last working at. I thanked him and went to knock on her office door. She was talking to Dr McKay but he left just as I entered, muttering something about voodoo again. Stupid Mckay.

"Laptops in the corner," she said, pointing to a small desk. "So, I hear you've got a date with my brother?"

I nodded and went to get my laptop. "Way to go," she smiled. "I told you he like you."

I turned to look at her. "No you didn't."

"I implied it," she said.

"Katie! I'm bored!" called Major Lorne. Kate sighed and told me to have a good time and then went sedate the Major.

* * *

By seven forty-five I'd just finished getting ready for my date with Tony. I'd chosen a skirt with a sleeveless shirt and a pair of heels. I'd tied my hair back and put on a little make up. Hopefully it didn't look too obvious.

Did I mention that I'm nervous? Really, really nervous? I've got butterflies in my stomach (seriously, why do they call it that?) and my palms are all sweaty, so I'm holding an ice pack.

Gemma came to wish me good luck and I left the safety of my quarters and headed for rec room four.

Tony was already they're, waiting for me. "Hey Tony," I said.

He smiled. "Hey Cassie. You look great."

Thank goodness he didn't say I look 'nice'. I hate it when guys say nice, can't they think of anything better to say? "Thanks," I said. "You too."

He was dressed in jeans and a loose shirt jacket. He looked a little like a biker, not that I minded, he'd look good in anything, or nothing. Pushing the thoughts of a naked Tony out of my head I said, "So, what are we watching?"

"Err, I don't know. How about 'Serenity'?"

I shrugged and sat on the Ancients version of a couch. "Sure," I said. I'd seen the 'Firefly' series when Teal'c brought the DVD's to the SGC one day. He's a big Sci-fi fan.

He put the movie in the machine and came to join me on the couch. We watched the film and shared popcorn. I blushed whenever are hands brushed, but I don't think he noticed. Noticed me blushing I mean. Half way through the film he put his arm around me. I smiled to myself and leaned into his chest.

Once the film had ended he cleaned up the snacks and movie and said he'd walk me back to my quarters. It was late, so no one saw us walking down the corridor hand in hand. I sighed when we reached my door.

"Thanks Tony," I smiled. "I had a great night."

"Me too," he said. "Want to do it again sometime?"

I nodded. "Cool," he said. He then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Small fireworks exploded inside me as I kissed him back. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he whispered, sending shivers through my body. I made a mental note to treat Daniel to whatever he wanted next time I was on Earth, as a thank you for offering me a place Atlantis.

* * *

The End 


End file.
